


The Past is The Past

by DarknessChains



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Crossdressing, Crying, F/M, First Dates, Genderplay, Japanese Dancing, Mistaken Gender, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pressure, Rape Aftermath, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: Nagihiko is a male who pretends to be a female because it is the Fujisaki tradition. However, one day when Nagihiko was being Nadeshiko, a group of men found her and did whatever they want to. After that incident, Nagihiko always had nightmares about it and is afraid.
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu/Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau/Souma Kuukai, Nikaidou Yuu/Sanjou Yukari, Sanjou Kairi/Yuiki Yaya
Kudos: 5





	The Past is The Past

### Chapter 1: Nightmares

_"Wanna come to my house Nadeshiko?" A girl asked._

_"I would love to. However I have some important business today! Maybe another day?" Nadeshiko said._

_"Alright! Bye Nadeshiko!" The girl said._

_"Bye!" Nadeshiko said as she waved._

_'What a beautiful day this is...' Nadeshiko thought as she walked through the alley._

_"Why hello~" A man said gripping on Nadeshiko's arm._

_"Um.. Uh hi.." Nadeshiko said nervously._

_"Looks like we caught a cutie." Another man asked. There were now three men surrounding Nadeshiko._

_"A male huh... Oh well, as long as your cute it's okay." The man said._

_"H-help..." Nadeshiko mumbled crying._

Nagihiko quickly got up and breathed heavily.

'It was just a nightmare... But I felt everything...' Nagihiko thought. Nagihiko tried to sleep back but he was afraid to have the same nightmare.

###### 

"You look like you didn't sleep at all." Temari said.

"I couldn't.... I was scared..." Nagihiko said.

"Did something happen?" Rhythm asked.

"Yeah... Another nightmare came..." Nagihiko said.

"It's alright Nagihiko! You can tell your mom and maybe she can help." Rhythm said.

"I-I can't..." Nagihiko said.

"Maybe you can ask your friends for help." Temari said.

"I can't..." Nagihiko said. Nagihiko then got up and got ready for school.

"Let's go!" Rhythm said. Nagihiko nodded as he hid Temari.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rhythm asked.

"Y-yeah... I slept for a little bit so I am sure I will be okay..." Nagihiko said.

"Okay..." Rhythm looked at him sadly.

"Hi Nagihiko!" Amu yelled.

"Hi Amu." Nagihiko mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Amu asked.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about something." Nagihiko said.

"Oh alright. Well c'ya!" Amu said running.

"At least she is energetic." Nagihiko said.

"You should really tell them about your nightmares..." Rhythm said.

"I really can't... It it it's just... I don't know..." Nagihiko said.

"One day you should. They can really help you." Rhythm said.

"You're right... But I don't know if I can..." Nagihiko said looking down.

###### 

"Ahh! So much work!" Yaya complained.

"Yaya, if you don't continue doing your work, it will never be done." Rima said. Nagihiko was trying his best to not fall asleep but it wasn't so successful. 

"Fujisaki?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko then got up quickly.

"A-ah! Sorry. I was just out of it!" Nagihiko said continuing on his work.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Amu asked.

"Y-yeah. I got enough sleep." Nagihiko lied. Rhythm looked at Nagihiko then back to the other charas.

"Nagihiko has been feeling very tired..." Rhythm said.

"Is he alright?" Su asked.

"He isn't... I want to tell you guys but I am not allowed..." Rhythm said.

"Don't feel down. I am sure he will feel better." Pepe said.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Rhythm said smiling.

"People should at least have 10 hours of sleep. Did you sleep that much?" Tadase said.

"Yeah..." Nagihiko lied. He slept at 12 AM and woke up from his nightmare at 2 AM. There was no way he got enough sleep.

"No you didn't. You have eye bags." Rima said.

"When did you sleep and wake up?" Amu asked.

"Eh heh heh I slept at 12 AM because I was studying and woke up at... 6 AM." Nagihiko said. He couldn't tell them when he woke up because then it will cause trouble for them.

"You should sleep earlier." Tadase said. Nagihiko nodded.

###### 

"At least tell your mother." Rhythm said. Nagihiko shook his head.

"I can survive..." Nagihiko said walking to his house. He rang his doorbell to wait for the housekeeper to open the door.

"Hello young master Nagihiko." The housekeeper said.

"Hello Auntie." Nagihiko said.

"Your mother is waiting." The housekeeper said. Nagihiko nodded as he walked in.

"Change and we will start your lessons." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded and went to his room to change.

"I'm here mother." Nagihiko said. Well he is now Nadeshiko.

"I have something to tell you." Nagihiko's mother said.

"What is it?" Nagihiko asked.

"You will be having more dance lessons with my students." Nagihiko's mother said.

"W-why is that?" Nagihiko asked.

"I feel you need to start dancing with other students. It will improve your comfort with other people." Nagihiko's mother said.

"T-there is no need for that mother. I-I am perfectly fine." Nagihiko said.

"Nadeshiko. It's for the best." Nagihiko's mother said.

"A-alright..." Nagihiko said.

"Now let's start." Nagihiko's mother.

"Alright." Nagihiko said.

###### 

Nagihiko changed into his pajamas and fell on his bed.

"This is exhausting... I don't want to be in dance lessons with other students.." Nagihiko said.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable around strangers..." Nagihiko said.

"It's alright. I'm sure you will survive." Rhythm said smiling. Nagihiko smiled back and went to sleep.

###### 

Nagihiko was moving around. Kicking, flinging everywhere. He started to scream and covered his ears.

"AAHHH!" Nagihiko screamed while tears fell out of his eyes. His charas immediately woke up and mother and the housekeeper rushed into the room to see what is wrong.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Nagihiko continued to scream. The housekeeper rushed to Nagihiko and gripped on his wrists tightly and tried to calm him down.

"Young master please calm down." The housekeeper said in a calming voice.

"W-what's happening Auntie?" Nagihiko's mother asked with fear.

"He is having a night terror." The housekeeper said. Nagihiko finally stopped screaming and breathed heavily.

"A-Auntie? Mother?" Nagihiko asked. His eyes 

"Young master. You were having a night terror." The housekeeper said as she let go of Nagihiko's wrists.

"I-I'm sorry..." Nagihiko apologized. 

"It's alright. Just calm down and try to go back to sleep." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded as the housekeeper and his mother left his room. Nagihiko tried to sleep but like last night, he was to afraid.

###### 

"Nagihiko. Are you alright?" Temari asked. Nagihiko shook his head.

"This is not good Nagihiko. You need to get help." Rhythm said.

"I-it's alright..." Nagihiko said as he changed into his school uniform.

"You have to tell them!" Rhythm yelled.

"I can't. It was just a night terror. It is probably because I didn't get any sleep. I am sure I won't get another one." Nagihiko said as he went out of his house to walk to school.

"Nagi..." Rhythm said with a sad tone.

_At the Royal Garden..._

"You should rest Fujisaki. You don't look well at all." Tadase said.

"I-it's alright... I can keep going..." Nagihiko mumbled. He then fell asleep on the table.

"Rhythm. How much sleep has Fujisaki been getting?" Tadase asked.

"I can't say..." Rhythm said.

"Please tell us. We are worried." Tadase said.

"Well he-" Rhythm was about to say but was interrupted.

"Rhythm. It's alright. I'm fine." Nagihiko said. He was somehow awake but he still looked very tired. He then went back to work as if nothing happened.

###### 

"Nagihiko. Change and you will wait in the dancing room." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded as he walked to his room. Nagihiko changed and put his hair in a high ponytail.

"You guys stay here." Nagihiko well Nadeshiko said as he walked out.

"I'm here mother." Nagihiko said.

"Great. Now just wait here Nadeshiko." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded as he sat beside his mother.

"Welcome." Nagihiko's mother said as the students went in and sat down.

"Okay everyone. I will introduce someone very important. She doesn't take lessons with other students but she takes private lessons. This is my daughter Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nagihiko's mother said motioning her hands towards Nagihiko. Nagihiko sat there. He didn't know what to do and he was scared.

"Hello." Nagihiko said as calmly as he could.

"Hello." Everyone said.

'This is terrifying...' Nagihiko thought.

"Now let's start practicing your routines." Nagihiko's mother said.

"Her feet don't look good." Some girls whispered as Nagihiko was doing his dance.

"Nadeshiko. At the beginning, put your feet a little more out." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded as he went to the side to sit down.

"Isn't she her daughter. She should be much better." Other girls whispered.

_During Break Time..._

"You did horrible." One girl said.

"Excuse me. Look at yourself!" The other girl responded.

'They seem like wonderful friends.' Nagihiko thought sarcastically.

"Um guys, l-let's stop. You all did great." Nagihiko said.

"No wants to hear your opinion Nadeshiko." The girl said.

"U-um..." Nagihiko was confused.

"Honestly. Mind your own business." Another girl said.

"I-I-" Nagihiko was really confused.

"My gosh shut up." The other girl said.

'What's wrong with these people?' Nagihiko thought.

"Man you're annoying." A girl said.

"I'm sorry." Nagihiko said.

"Can you SHUT UP!" A girl yelled. Nagihiko nodded and looked down.

'Why do they randomly hate me?' Nagihiko questioned himself.

As it was the end of the class, Nagihiko went to his mother and told him that this doesn't seem like a good idea.

"Alright Nadeshiko. You can continue your private lessons." Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded as he went to his room and changed his clothes.

"Ughhh...." Nagihiko moaned. He was really tired and just over it.

"How was it?" Temari asked.

"It was horrible... I told my mom to just let me stick to my private lessons..." Nagihiko said. 

"Sleep earlier." Rhythm said. Nagihiko nodded.

"Well goodnight..." Nagihiko said as he got comfy in his bed.

"Goodnight." Temari and Rhythm said as they went in their eggs.

_"Did you get home safely yesterday Nadeshiko?" A girl asked_

_"Y-yeah." Nadeshiko lied._

_"Good. I was worried. I heard there was a gang in the alley near your house." The girl said._

_"Oh never knew." Nadeshiko said nervously._

_"Are you alright?" The girl asked. Nadeshiko nodded._

_"I-I have to say something." Nadeshiko said._

_"What is it?" The girl asked._

__

_"I-I lied.. I did meet them... T-they... took away my v." Nadeshiko said. They had a code name for virginity. Even though they were young, in their school they were taught those kinds of things._

__

__

__

_"You're disgusting.." The girl said as she walked away._

____

__

____

_"W-wait! P-please. I didn't want them to!" Nadeshiko yelled._

_____ _

__

_____ _

###### 

_____ _

__

_____ _

_"Omg Nadeshiko really did that? What a gross human." Some girls whispered._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"I-it wasn't my fault..." Nadeshiko mumbled with tears falling out of her eyes._

______ _ _


End file.
